Beakif
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|187 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Flying Specialization Electric Specialization Inspire Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "The best griffin to ever grace Min-Hero returns!" Beakif/Eaglin could be considered a jack-of-all-trades, in that it literally has a move for every situation. Eaglin is a superb way to keep the many Grass-types of Min-Hero in check, as it boasts not one but three methods to take them down--Peck, Fire Bolt, and Icy Blast. Eaglin's stats are also excellent, with Speed and Attack standing out the most. On top of that, Eaglin's typing allows it to stand up to common attacking moves, such as Water, Flying, and Robot. Even though Eaglin is a good minion, it has several drawbacks. While its typing protects it against the crashing waves and metallic missiles of its enemies, that same typing burdens it with weaknesses to Earth and Dino moves. Rather low Energy is another hit to Eaglin's viability, but this problem can easily be solved with Energy Gems. All of that being said, however, Eaglin is a premier fast powerful threat, and when fighting against Eaglin, do not underestimate it, lest you be crushed by its powerful Cloudburst. Keep in mind, though, that in the right hands, Eaglin is a menace, but when played carelessly, it can be next to useless. Flying Skills These could be considered Eaglin's flagship skills, and for good reason. This reason is named Volley Level Three. It deals 30 base points of Flying-type damage to all foes, so it will become your main method of dealing damage. Volley does not even consume a large amount of Energy, with only 25 points of Energy needed to use the move. There are plenty of other interesting options for this skill tree, and all are great skills that Eaglin can put to use. Icy Blast Level Two deals 40 base points of damage, and can be used to hit back against those pesky dinosaurs. It can be fun to try and get that 6% chance to freeze, as well. Ice Shield Level Two will shield any one of your allies for 35 base points of damage. Slicing Blast deals 40 base points of Flying-type damage, and has a 50% chance to clear any buffs or debuffs that the opponents might have (use this on a Sealast after an Aqua Jet to ruin its fun, hehe). Lastly, Vicious Level Five passively boosts your Attack stat by 40%. Electric Skills Cloudburst is all I need to say for these skills. It deals 1-100 base points of damage to three randomly-chosen enemies. This move will often OHKO targets that are neutral to it. The only downside is that this move consumes 50 points of Energy, so Eaglin will not be using it that often. It can turn the tides of a battle relatively quickly, however, as your opponent's frail minions will be demolished by the awesome power of Cloudburst. Here are some other options for when Cloudburst isn't enough. Fire Bolt Level Two deals 10-35 base points of damage, and also deals 1-21 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. Peck Level Three does 55 base points of damage to your target. Consequentially, this move will often be used to pick off a weakened opponent, or surprise Ice-types. Boom Crash deals an excellent 90-130 base points of damage, but with only 90% accuracy. Finally, Quickness Level Five passively boosts your Speed stat by 40%. Inspire Skills These skills are a motley assortment of moves which are good on their own, but when joined together become much more so. In the spotlight for these skills is Agile Inspiration Level Two. In battle, it boosts all of your minions' Speed stats by 10% each. It isn't permanent, however, as when Eaglin dies, your teammates' boosts are wasted. By keeping Eaglin alive as long as you can, you can keep your team moving first and defeating opponents! Other options include Invigorate Level Three, which restores any one of your teammates' Energy by 100%, so you can keep them energized throughout the match; Tackle Level Four, which deals 55 base points of damage, an always useful attacking technique; Mirror Skin Level Three, which takes 50% of the damage taken and reflects it back onto the attacker; Agility Level Two, which passively increases your Speed stat by 20%; and finally, Focus Level Four, which increases your critical hit ratio by 15%. Category:Minions